Tales From Terrasen
by Iwanna-knowy0u
Summary: A series of One-Shots taking place after Queen of Shadows (In no specific order, varying in P.O.V's)
1. Chapter 1

~ One-shot of Rowan and Aelin's first child ~

ROWAN P.O.V

Rowan awoke groggy and considerably dismayed to hear the cries of his infant child. Groaning, he rolled over and reached out into the darkness to nudge Aelin awake, signaling that it was her turn to hush the little one. Aelin only nudged back harder and thus locking them in a sleepy, silent showdown about who would have to get up this time. Of course, Rowan lost when Aelin suddenly kicked back her foot and nailed him in the groin. Rowan groaned louder and growled at the back of Aelin's head before ripping the blanket off of himself.

He silently padded out of their quarters and across the hall, relieving the night guard of his position in front of Nehemia's door. Rowan slowly opened the heavy oak door and silently stepped into the moonlit room, approaching the cradle that held his daughter.

As he peered into the cradle and at the infant, astonishingly, her howls and cries were almost instantly quieted. Rowan's heart ached with joy and love as little Nehemia reached out her pale little hands and grabbed at the air the way babies do when they long for something. He reached down and lifted Nehemia to his chest, cradling her in his arms. Her silver tufts of hair shining in the moonlight as rowan rocked her into a soundless sleep, but he did not place her back into the cradle.

No, instead he walked out of the nursery with a sleeping baby in his arms and silently re-entered his sleeping quarters. Aelin was asleep when he slipped into the room and on the bed beside her with little Nehemia in between them. And as Rowan looked between his old love and his new love, in that moment, he was heartbreakingly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Castle Orynth is under attack, The Royal Heirs are in danger! Pt. 1~

AEDION'S P.O.V

Aedion was not pleased to be woken by the palace guard that morning. He had specially taken today off so he could sleep in and stay in bed with Lysandra all afternoon. The guards looked alert but anxious. There were 3 of them and as Aedion sat up slowly he realized something was very wrong.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aedion growled as Daxin a night shift guard he knew personally, tried to rouse Lysandra, who was sleeping soundly bedside Aedion. And would stay that way if he had anything to do with it.

Daxin straightened immediately and backed away from Lys, taking the hint. But the words he said next were those of a nightmare.

"We are moving all personal to the panic chambers. Maeve has sent some minions to wish us a good morning." Aedion sat up straighter and could not help the spitfire of questions that escaped him.

"How many?" He asked his heart beating faster and faster in his ears.

"About a dozen. Not many, but they are strong."

"Where are they." It was not a question, but a demand.

"Last I heard, they had only made it past the front gates." Daxin said solemnly.

Aedion swore and jumped out of the bed, dressing himself quickly. Once dressed, he crossed the room the Lysandra's sleeping form and quickly woke her with a gentle hand on her shoulder and a slight shake. He briefly relayed the situation to Lys.

"Where are Rowan and Aelin." She demanded, dressing herself underneath the covers.

"Her Majesty is in town christening the re-opening of The Library of Orynth. King Rowan is escorting the Royal Heirs to the panic chambers, he is fully aware of the situation." Dax reported.

"Has anyone gone to inform the Queen?" Aedion asked. His worry growing worse by the second. For Aelin to be out when something like this happens… it couldn't be a coincidence.

"The enemy has two of their own guarding the gates, they are threatening to slaughter anyone who approaches." Daxin says.

Lysandra flings herself out of bed, fully dressed in her fighting gear. Clad in an elastic silver and green suit that would accommodate to her transformations, she looked stylishly dangerous.

"Then they are here on a mission, they won't leave until it's completed. And they definitely won't let anyone in or out, to aid or escape." Lysandra states, picking Aedion's weapons belt off of the closet floor and tossing it to him. Aedion gave her a thankful glance before turning to his men, the cadence of Captain of The Royal Guard and former War General coming over him.

"If they're not here for the most valuable person in the kingdom, the Queen, then they must be after the Royal Heirs. I want a squadron of elites to take the tunnel exit and warn the Queen immediately, don't waste another second. Go!" The guards exited quickly and quietly, leaving Aedion and Lysandra to gather their weapons and their nerve.

"Do you think Maeve intends to assassinate or to Capture?" Lysandra asked.

Aedion could tell she was trying to stay as professional as possible for his niece and infant nephew, so was he when he voiced the thought that was tearing them both up inside.

"Something tells me Maeve likes to play with her toys before discarding them."


	3. Chapter 3

(Just so everybody is aware, I do like to jump around through time in my stories. In these chapters Aelin and Rowan have two kids; 4 year old Nehemia {girl}, and 1 year old Cortland {boy})

 **~ The Castle Orynth is under attack, The Royal Heirs are in danger! Pt. 2 ~**

 **ROWAN'S P.O.V**

Rowan could not have been more enraged. He despised Maeve enough already, but this… A direct attempt on the life of his children.

He had to wake Cortland and Nehemia from their slumber when he was alerted. He currently held his son to his chest with one arm and his daughter's small hand with the other as they hurried down the palace halls.

Rowan hated feeling like he was running away from a fight. 'But this is for the protection of his kids' he told himself, 'Once they are in a safe place I can get rid of this danger that threatens our family'. He just kept telling himself this as he and his children turned into one of the servants stairwells and began to quickly descend.

Rowan made sure to count his paces, and exactly thirteen steps down he stopped and turned to the wall on his right. He knocked on the stone wall once and it swung open.

A palace guard stood behind it, and many other servants and political guests. Rowan ushered Nehemia inside and passed off Cortland to one of Aelin's most trusted nurse maids. He kissed his son's forehead and knelt down to hug Nehemia.

As Rowan encircled Nehemia in his arms she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Hurry back Papa, you promised to play with me today." She whispered before turning around and running further into the chamber to find Evangeline, whom Nehemia had taken to following around all day in a hopeless stupor of admiration. Rowan watched her disappear from his view and lastly turned to the nurse maid to give her a stiff nod before exiting the Panic Chamber.

As he climbed the stairs three steps at a time he couldn't help but worry obsessively if Aelin was okay. Anything could have happened to her, and though she was very capable of taking care of herself he still would have felt better if she were at his side. Rowan emerged into the well lit hallway just in time to see a snow leopard get struck down by a hooded figure. 

**~ TO BE CONTINUED~**

 _Hey guys! I know my chapters are super short, but I am really trying to get updates out to you guys as soon as possible! Also, please leave reviews! They are much appreciated, and I don't mind constructive criticism. Thanks lots!_


	4. Chapter 4

-Sorry for the super late update guys, been really busy :/

 **~ The Castle Orynth is under attack, The Royal Heirs are in danger! Pt. 3 ~**

During transformation Lysandra didn't feel pain. She could feel her bones grinding and changing form, but there was never any pain. No, the unwelcome sensations crept forward whenever she shifted back into her human form. The weight of that fragile mortal body is quite the contrast when one has just been tearing out the throats of men with considerable might. Whenever Lysandra was wounded she dreaded changing back into her mortal form, for fear the pain would overcome her human body. And though it did not seem possible, she would be lying if she said that the pain of injuries did not intensify when in her mortal body.

So, when she was struck down by her strange and fearful assailant, when her lithe and lethal body hit the ground, she did not move.

Her enemy had erected some sort of magical wall or barrier, and when she lept to sink her jaws into him, she crashed into it. It felt like lightning had struck her. And the slightest movement, like when she recoiled from the wall and hit the ground, resulted in that same feeling over again. So, there she was, on the marble floor, keeping as still as she possibly could.

This magic was something different. It was not the ancient power that Rowan, Aelin, and Dorian wielded. It felt new and wild. Lysandra could taste the strange tang of this magic in her mouth. It tasted like liquid glory.

Her hooded assailant drew closer, and Lysandra was powerless to do anything. And what a horrible feeling it was, to be entirely helpless. Lysandra felt as if the walls of this castle were closing in on her, just like her enemy. Aedion could not rescue her this time, for he was occupied on the southern end of the castle, assimilating a elite group of his men to retrieve Aelin. She was on her own this time. Or so she thought.

Lysandra could have cried in joy when she saw Rowan materialize out of nowhere and throw himself and his magic against the enemy.

Seeing Rowan in action was like seeing a comet blazing across the sky, violent and beautiful. Seeing such strange and amazing magic collide was like something as simple as the sky imploding, and in its aftermath becoming something more complex and incomprehensible. Needless to say, it was quite the sight.

As far as Lysandra could see Rowan did not have any weapons. He was currently fighting with his magic and his brute strength. And gods, he fought like a seasoned beast. Which was understandable considering his own children were locked up in one of the castles Panic Rooms. This was our home. Our self created safe haven and this was a place not to be trifled with.

Though the unknown enemy had strong magic, it was evident it could not last against Rowan for much longer. When Rowan found the opening in the magic barrier he was waiting for, he did not waste a second before shattering the whole damn thing. The attacker, realizing his shield had been compromised, dropped to the floor, both hands laid flat on the marble floor, and spoke in a language she could not understand. He disappeared a fraction of a second later.


End file.
